That Smug Bastard
by kaitouahiru
Summary: "That smug bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Castiel, a man of rich and witch ancestry, "borrowed" the keys to the Impala as an invitation for Dean and Sam to stay at his mansion as thanks for exorcising a ghost. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

This was supposed to be a one-shot... It got turned into a story, all because of these smug bastards...

Summary: "That smug bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Castiel, a man of rich and witch ancestry, "borrowed" the keys to the Impala as an invitation for Dean and Sam to stay at his mansion as thanks for exorcising a ghost. AU.

MY 85th STORY!

* * *

><p>The man was filthy rich. He lived off his parent's inheritance. Dean couldn't help but find scorn at that. The man was hot. Dean was having a hard time finding things wrong with him when his eyes moved over him like he wanted to push Dean up against a wall and fuck him. Dean didn't have a problem with that- except he was pretty sure he'd be doing the one pushing Castiel Novak against a wall.<p>

"Can you at least wait until I'm gone before you start undressing him with your eyes?" Sam grumbled to him.

"Hey, it's because of me we even got in this thing. Keep your eyes out. That ghost should be here soon," Dean said, smile not wavering as he talked to his brother. He was a pro. Castiel's attention was taken away from Dean at that moment as he turned to talk to someone else.

An angry ghost had been killing off rich patrons and they suspected one of Castiel's cousins was next on the hit list. Dean had been prepared to sneak in the party and crash it but then he _met _Castiel. The man had smirked and invited him to a party at his mansion after hearing Dean make some snarky remark about rich people. He had even scrawled down his address and phone number incase Dean got _lost_. He even went so far as to offer step by step instructions.

Castiel had left Dean red in the face and Sam torn between gaping and laughing, so he tried both.

Dean had hit him.

Hard.

And he hadn't been sorry.

A crash caused Dean and Sam to look. Everyone's attention was towards the young heir who was hosting the party. His cousin- the target- had dropped a glass but Castiel was frowning, looking around wearily. Dean glanced at the clock and nudged Sam.

"Ten o' clock. Let's go," Dean jerked his head. Sam nodded. Dean felt eyes on him and Sam as they left. He turned around to see Castiel staring at him. He turned back around and concentrated on the task at hand. Castiel had given them a tour of the grounds. They had tried salting and burning the bones the night previous but had gotten the wrong bones- well, that wasn't exactly true, they had just burned them at the wrong time.

Yeah, Dean never heard of a spirit wanting to go to bed at a certain time either but apparently it was some hoodoo spell a witch had placed on the spirit hundreds of years ago to annoy hunters like Dean and Sam.

Did he mention that Castiel's ancestors were rumored to be witches?

"Dude, don't tell me you're jumping into bed with a male witch," Sam had said when they'd found out.

Damn. Dean hated witches.

"We gotta hurry. Castiel will be looking for you," Sam said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Dean snapped. Sam had been ragging him about his crush- which he didn't have- since Dean had laid eyes on the man… and had accidentally kept bringing him up. Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala and Sam caught them with ease, opening the trunk and handing Dean two shovels and a sawed off. Dean tucked the gun into the back of his jeans. Sam closed the trunk once he had gasoline and a sawed off, trusting Dean to have the lighter. The brothers took off towards the cemetery in front of the mansion.

"Why would anyone want their family buried in front of their house?" Dean grunted as he dug the shovel into the ground.

"Sentimental reasons," Sam shrugged, matching Dean's pace.

"Times like this, I wish we had a bulldozer," Dean grunted.

"You're telling me?" Sam asked. "But hey, at least this way you work all those hamburger calories off."

"Are you calling me fat?" Dean frowned.

"No. Just saying you would be if we didn't do what we do," Sam said. "Dude!" He shouted when Dean flung a shovelful of dirt at him. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean retorted, ditching the shovel for the gun. "Uh oh, Sam, we got company in the form of a ghost. Keep digging."

It was lucky for the brothers that Dean had managed to talk Castiel into turning the music up for the night. Sam had managed to get to the orchestra and tell them that, "Mr. Novak wants no piano. Don't even go there or you'll be fired."

Dean felt the ground being ripped out from under him as the ghost decided to play with him and throw him against the iron fence. Dean cursed that there had to be an open gate. The sawed off fell slightly out of his reach and Dean had to roll away from it as the ghost decided to throw tombstones at him. Dean sprung to his feet only to have a tombstone thrown into him.

"Bastard ghost!" Dean growled.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam shouted.

"Fine, Sammy!" Dean said, making a dive for his gun. He fired off a shot but the ghost dissipated before the bullet had a chance to get near it. "Hurry up, Sam!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Sam said. The shovel finally hit the coffin and Sam muttered something about having to dig up the same grave twice as he broke the wood to get to the body. He began to climb out when he saw boots in front of him. Swallowing, Sam looked up and the ghost smiled at him, kicking him in the face. Sam fell backwards with a grunt of pain. He brought out his gun but the ghost waved its hand, throwing the gun somewhere else.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "Need some help over here!" Dean fired a shot at the ghost. The ghost got hit and Dean rushed over to the coffin to help pull Sam out.

"Knew that the first time was too easy," Dean muttered to Sam. "You okay?"

"Fine- Dean, look out!" Sam shouted. He pushed his brother to the side, knocking the gasoline down as the ghost made a grab for them. The gasoline began leaking out- and not into the coffin. Sam cursed and used his leg to kick the gasoline into the grave.

"Finish burning the bones," Dean ordered. Sam groaned as Dean took off and then climbed six feet under to retrieve the gasoline so he could burn the body.

Dean knew he was getting nowhere fast with ghost, especially when it ripped the guns out of his hands again and threw it out of Dean's reach. Dean cursed and positioned himself to leap for the gun as soon as the ghost was ready to spring on him.

"Hey, ass butt!" Dean's eyes widened when he saw Castiel, standing with what looked like a doll and a lighter. The man lit the lighter and burned the doll's hair. The ghost screamed, trying to get at Castiel before it disappeared. Something around Castiel stopped the ghost from getting to him and the ghost disappeared in a burst of light.

Castiel looked at Dean with haughty eyes.

"Hello, Dean," he said, walking over to him to help him off the ground.

"What the hell just- you- who are you?" Dean settled on.

"I already told you. I'm Castiel-"

"I mean _what _are you?" Dean said.

"Just another man in a family of witches. Relax, I don't practice the art, hunter," Castiel said.

"You knew about the ghost and you knew those weren't the right bones," Dean accused.

"I might have had an idea when you burnt them the other night and the ghost didn't get vanquished," Castiel acknowledged. "But I didn't remember about the doll until just a few minutes ago- the curse you found on the bones is real, however. Just not on those bones."

"Then whose bones are they?" Sam demanded, remind Dean and Castiel of his presence.

"I'm not sure. I had one of the servants do that," Castiel said. Dean snorted at what the poor servant's face must have looked like. "I'm sorry to have troubled you but I needed the distraction."

"You put me and Sam in danger because you needed a distraction?" Dean demanded.

"You were never in any real danger. I had… certain measures set up to protect you before you managed to reach an untimely demise," Castiel said calmly.

"Rich bastard," Dean said. Castiel smirked and pulled Dean into him, gripping his chin and keeping Dean pinned to him with one arm.

"You can't escape, can you? I told you, I had measures," Castiel said. "Thank you for your help, Dean."

He pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean fought against the kiss and Sam stared in disbelief before he came to his senses and turned away. Dean continued to fight until Castiel's tongue invaded his mouth and then he gave in, kissing Castiel back.

When Castiel broke the kiss, Dean almost stumbled forward.

"I told you I had measures," Castiel said, licking his lips. "Thank you. For your help." He turned around and walked away.

"That smug bastard!" Dean growled. "I'm going to kill him!"

"More like snog him," Sam grumbled.

"What was that?" Dean growled.

"Nothing," Sam said. "So should we stick around for awhile?"

"No!" Dean shouted.

"Excuse me, gorilla and sasquatch," an accented voice said. The brothers turned to look.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Balthazar. Cas has asked that you be showed the guest rooms and invited you to stay as long as you like," Balthazar said. "At least I think that's what he said… I'll have your duffel bags or trash bags or whatever you keep your clothes in brought up to your rooms and-" he didn't really pay attention to the brothers as he took off walking.

"Hey, we're not staying!" Dean shouted after him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" Balthazar mused. "You see, you _are _staying."

"The hell we are!" Dean sneered.

"Why? Because he told us so?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Because he has the keys to your precious Impala," Balthazar said. Dean paled and began searching through his pockets. Sam sighed and searched through his pockets, shaking his head when Dean gave him a hopeful and panicked look.

"That son of a bitch!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Hakarou, xelloss100, Aelan010, BenjiWinchester, Ms. Unlucky, Ryder Bellamiren, akuma-river, rokubinosukanku, twilightmecrazii, and firgodes7 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>Castiel watched as Dean got himself lost in the mansion. He smiled, amused, as Dean muttered to himself and complain. Castiel snapped his fingers, making the hallway change again and lead back to the rooms Castiel had given to Dean and Sam to stay in. Once Dean was safely in his room and he was sure Dean wouldn't be going out again to find his car keys, Castiel snapped the hallway back into its proper place.<p>

He made his way towards the mirrors at the end of the hallway and covered them.

"I will find all the mirrors in this place and I will make sure you don't escape... Father," Castiel said quietly before covering the mirror completely. "You can only create so many mirrors before I find you. You're not mom and you weren't born a witch." Taking a shortcut, he snapped again, changing the hallways so that they led back to his own room where Balthazar was waiting outside.

"You think they can help find the mirror that witch trapped him in?" Balthazar asked.

"No. I think they can find the witch," Castiel said. "Goodnight, Balthazar."

"I do hope you know what you're doing, Cas," Balthazar sighed when Castiel closed the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him!" Dean growled, pacing in the room. Sam rolled his eyes. His brother had tried going to find Castiel but he had failed, gotten lost five times- twice in the same hallway (Dean swore) before he gave up and found his way back to Sam's room.<p>

"Why don't you wait until you see him again instead of trying to seek him out? It's not like he can't hear you coming down the hall and change directions," Sam said. "Besides, it's just his odd, millionaire way of saying, 'hey, you saved my cousin from death. Thank you.'"

"Yeah, why can't he pay us a few hundred bucks and let us hit the road?" Dean grumbled.

"Because he wants to screw you?" Sam suggested under his breath but Dean kept pacing, not having heard the comment.

"Why the hell didn't he tell us he's a friggin' witch?" Dean demanded.

"His ancestors are witches. He said he doesn't practice," Sam said but Dean had no real interest of listening. He was more interested in pacing around and complaining. "Dean, go back to your own room. It's late and I want to _sleep_." Dean ignored him and then plopped onto the bed with Sam. "Dude… what're you doing?"

"You want to go to sleep. Sleep," Dean said.

"Dean, I'm a big boy," Sam said.

"Of course you are, you're a friggin' Sasquatch. Go to sleep," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side.

"There a spider in your room or something?" Sam asked.

"No, there's an airplane. But there's a clown in yours," Dean said.

_"What?"_

* * *

><p>A knock at the door woke the brothers up and then Balthazar strolled in as if he owned the place. He clapped his hands as he flicked the light switches on and opened the curtains. Dean and Sam groaned as light invaded the room. Dean rolled over and tried to drag the blanket over his head and Sam buried his face in the pillow.<p>

"Now we'll be having none of that. Come on, it's time for breakfast," Balthazar said, ripping the blanket off of the Winchester brothers. "Get dressed, you monkeys." Sam put his hand over Dean's, which was going for the gun he had hid under his pillow the night before. He shook his head and Dean glared back at him. Balthazar gave an exasperated sigh.

"Don't say I didn't try," Balthazar said, going out of the room. The brothers collapsed back onto the pillow and then Balthazar came in, throwing a bucket of water over them.

* * *

><p>Castiel was walking by the next hallway over when he heard the shouts. He rounded the corner and then slowed his gait when he saw Balthazar walking out of the room with a bucket. Castiel strolled up to his friend leisurely.<p>

"Why do I keep you around?" Castiel asked.

"Comedic relief," Balthazar supplied.

"Oh, good. It wasn't for anything important like telling me about my important appointments like that my brother has a lunch meeting with me today?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something," Balthazar said. "Yes, your worse half is coming over for lunch."

"My worse half? Some might argue with you on that," Castiel said.

"Yes, well, Jimmy has a stick up his ass," Balthazar said.

"You say the same thing about me," Castiel said.

"Yes. Well I like you. I don't like Jimmy," Balthazar huffed, beginning to walk away. "Although I do like his body… it looks remarkably like yours-" Castiel rolled his eyes and shook his head, not able to help the smile that appeared on his face. He raised his eyebrows as Dean stormed out of the room and he just missed Balthazar turning the corner.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"Where is who, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Your asshole of a servant or whatever the hell he is!" Dean said.

"You mean Balthazar," Castiel stated. "Why don't you come to breakfast?" He let his eyes roam over Dean's body, letting the man know he wasn't just interested in food. Dean's eyes darkened and Castiel took slow, purposeful steps towards Dean. He put his fingers on Dean's chin and titled the man's face downwards, lips just ghosting over Dean's.

"Dean, I hate the guy to but you can't- am I interrupting something?" Sam asked. Castiel took a step back from Dean.

"No," Dean said.

"Why don't you let me show you two to the dining table?" Castiel asked. "I'm afraid breakfast might be my only time with you for the majority of the day."

"Yeah, about that, how about you give me my keys back and we'll be out of your hair?" Dean grinned. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing that Dean used that smile to charm people into doing what he wanted to do.

"Your company is of no burden to me," Castiel said. "Surely you know that, Dean." Sam also knew that the right person could turn Dean down.

And Castiel definitely had the upper hand.

Sam tuned his brother and Castiel out as they bickered, well Dean bickered and Castiel shot him down with carefully chosen words. Instead, he looked around at the mansion. The chandeliers were made out of iron. The walls were made of dark ivory and the low glow of the chandeliers gave the place a haunting look but it in no way felt haunted or creepy.

"Castiel, why are all the mirrors covered?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure you as hunters know the superstitions about mirrors," Castiel said. "About how mirrors trap souls and such. My ancestors weren't very fond of ghosts and souls in their home, despite their love of sending them to haunt someone else."

"Shouldn't you have been brought up as a witch, since you know; your whole family seems to be witches?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Sam frowned.

"No, it's fine. You didn't learn enough about me in that little file you cooked up?" Castiel asked innocently but his smirk gave him away. Dean flushed and Sam looked away guiltily. "My father wasn't around for most of my life and my mother died during childbirth. My older brothers raised us but their interest in the craft wasn't very strong, as mother was the witch and father married into the family, completely unaware of what he was getting himself into."

"So your mom never told the guy she was marrying she was a witch?" Dean asked sardonically.

"We suspect she did. We figure that's why he left," Castiel said. "After all, having a witch practitioner in the family isn't something most people are okay with, especially when they find out most spells aren't just turning people into frogs. And after having children together, you think you know everything about your partner and then they tell you they're a witch, blood, gore, and all." Somewhere in that monologue, Castiel had stopped talking to Dean and Sam and had begun muttering to himself.

"Cas, I want this thing off of me. Now," Balthazar said, walking awkwardly towards Castiel. There was a little blonde girl on his foot. Balthazar didn't look bothered at all. He actually looked fond of the little girl on his foot.

"Uncle Cas!" she said.

"Claire!" Castiel grinned and Dean was caught off guard by it as the little girl ran into his arms. He had seen the smug bastard smirk. He had seen the smug bastard stare. He had seen the smug bastard give him an annoyed look. He had seen the smug bastard look smug. He had seen the smug bastard look lustful.

He had never seen the smug bastard look genuinely happy.

"Where's Jimmy?" Castiel asked.

"Escaping the harassment," the voice sounded remotely like Castiel's but it wasn't anywhere near as deep. Dean's attention turned towards the door.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam muttered under his breath.

"You have a twin?" Dean demanded of Jimmy.

"No. I just happen to look _exactly _like him and I have no relation to him whatsoever," Jimmy said, voice dropping a few octaves so that he sounded like Castiel. "The voices have nothing to do with each other either."

"I thought you were coming for lunch?" Castiel asked, handing Claire over to Balthazar.

"Amelia is coming for lunch. Claire and I came earlier to visit Claire's second favorite uncle but Balthazar didn't tell you that," Jimmy said. "Who're your friends?"

"Tall one is Sasquatch. Burly one is Gorilla," Balthazar supplied.

"I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam," Dean glared at Balthazar.

"I reject being her first favorite uncle. I won't stand for it, you hear me?" Balthazar asked but the way he let Claire hold his and Castiel's hands said differently. A loud crash turned their attention towards the hallway. Jimmy picked the four year old up with a frown.

"Cas, I thought you said…" Jimmy frowned.

"One of the chandeliers probably came lose," Castiel frowned. "It's probably nothing." He began walking towards the sound of the crash but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, you're not going there alone," Dean said.

"I'm with the gorilla," Balthazar frowned. "Take one of the hunters with you. That's what they're here for."

"Go," Sam nodded. "I'll stay here."

"Salt's in the kitchen," Jimmy sighed when Dean and Castiel left.

"You know if they don't find a ghost they're going to have hot monkey-"

"Balthazar, Claire's here," Jimmy reminded him.

"You're no fun," Balthazar frowned.

"Where's Claire?" Sam asked. Jimmy turned around, expecting to find his daughter next to him or Balthazar but he didn't. He found her next to a mirror.

"Claire, don't uncover that!" Jimmy shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks supreme dramon, hamithehamister, rokubinosukanku, smartcookie913, twilightmecrazii, Lady Jones, Ryder Bellamiren, akuma-river, and l2adiol2obot for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

I try to write description, these smug bastards keep ruining it with dialogue. Aye aye aye... I'm not sure if I'm happy with this because of all the dialogue.

* * *

><p>"Do you know which chandelier actually dropped?" Dean asked, annoyed as they seemed to walk in circles (which Dean was willing to bet on since it was the third time he thought he had seen that statue).<p>

"There are quite a few possibilities," Castiel said. "But if you're too bored…" he let his eyes trail up and down Dean's form, meeting the hunter's eyes and leaving him no ideas of what the man wanted. Castiel took a step forward, giving Dean time to move away before he finally closed the distance between them. Dean was hesitant but Castiel's mouth against his was demanding and controlling, not willing to take no action as an option. Dean gave into the kiss with a groan and pulled Castiel closer to him, taking over the kiss and pushing Castiel against the wall.

Castiel froze suddenly, unresponsive to Dean's kisses. Dean pushed closer to him, trying to get Castiel to respond and he finally pulled back a little bit only to have Castiel push him backwards and begin running the way back they came.

"What the hell?" Dean demanded, running after Castiel. He didn't pay any attention as Castiel snapped. All he knew was that Castiel was throwing the door open and they were back where they had left the others.

"What happened?" Castiel demanded, crossing over to Jimmy who was holding his daughter tightly in his arms. Jimmy looked at Castiel with scared eyes. Castiel and Jimmy seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other, during which time, Dean noticed Sam was surveying the mirror that was uncovered and he walked over next to his own brother.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Claire uncovered the mirror. Jimmy freaked out," Sam muttered. "I'll tell you more later." Balthazar came to stand next to them, giving them a hard look. He covered up the mirror.

"I think you owe us an explanation," Sam said, crossing his arms.

Jimmy and Castiel exchanged looks, looking as if they were arguing silently- and with their ancestors being witches, the Winchesters didn't put it past them to be able to communicate telepathically. Finally, it looked as though Castiel had lost. He gave his brother an annoyed look before he turned towards the Winchester brothers.

"Our mother did end up telling our father that she was a witch but it wasn't out of love. He walked in on her performing a spell," Jimmy said, giving Claire to Balthazar so he could take her out of the room and away from the story.

"It involved sacrificing a virgin," Castiel said dryly. Jimmy gave Castiel a dark look.

"Enough with the commentary. So dad found out and insisted that mom teach him, because she had been teaching their children. Children practicing to be witches aren't exactly subtle," Jimmy said. "When she refused, he went to another witch and cut a deal with him. He'd give him the power of a witch in exchange for something."

"Wait, I thought witches got their spells from voodoo books and stuff," Sam said. Jimmy and Castiel snorted, sharing amused looks.

"There is power in that," Castiel admitted. "But the true power comes from the witch, not some book human idiots read. Books are just guidelines for amateurs who can't remember their spells."

"So what was the witch's end of the deal?" Sam asked. Jimmy and Castiel exchanged looks.

"She would have had a normal labor and lived however long she was supposed to without interference," Castiel said. "But father dearest had been practicing witchcraft on his own. The witch he went to was able to add or subtract years."

"Dad countered the witch's spell. Instead of taking years from dad, he'd be taking them from mom," Jimmy said bitterly. "The witch didn't find out what the bastard had done until dad lost forty years and didn't start aging after staying to play for another game."

"Mother's aged body couldn't support a labor, let alone the labor of twins," Castiel said. "Our mother was buried as an old woman."

"What does that have to do with your father?" Dean asked.

"When the witch found out what he'd done, he tried to undo it and when he couldn't, he punished Father. He trapped him in a mirror," Castiel said. "Of course, our father had someone looking out for him and hid the mirror somewhere safe but ever since then, we've had him haunting us. This mirror wasn't here before. They appear randomly on his whim."

He pulled his fist backwards and then slammed it into the mirror, shattering it.

"Make sure this gets cleaned up," he told Balthazar when the man servant looked in the room to see what the noise was.

"What do I look like? The maid?" Balthazar huffed after Castiel had stormed out.

"Well he does pay you for something," Jimmy grumbled.

"Maid foreplays aren't my thing, sorry Jimmy," Balthazar winked.

"Tell Cas I'm taking a rain check. Next time we'll go out for breakfast or something," Jimmy said, picking up his daughter. "Can one of you check on his hand? He really doesn't take care of himself like he should." The question was phrased to everyone but his eyes were on Dean. Dean frowned and looked away from the intensity.

"Ask the maid. He's getting paid for something," Dean grumbled. "You guys got a library here?"

"It's down the hall next to Castiel's room. Last room on the right," Jimmy said.

"You want to do your hoodoo stuff and snap it so it's there when we open the door?" Sam asked. Jimmy glared at Sam and snapped. Dean frowned and looked between the two, knowing he had missed something. Sam and Dean went to open the door, Dean half expecting there to be a library there and Sam fully expecting it, but when they did, there was only the hallway that had been there originally.

When they turned to question Jimmy on it, they figured out Jimmy had taken Claire and left. Balthazar had decided to take his leave as well. Dean huffed and looked at his brother.

"Great. Now how are we going to find the damned thing?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p>Jimmy rolled his eyes as Sam and Dean actually thought he'd snap them to the library. He wasn't anyone's lapdog. Balthazar barely managed to hold a snarky comment back before they turned the corner.<p>

"You didn't actually change the hallways, did you?" Balthazar asked.

"No," Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Thought so," Balthazar snickered. "Are you going to check on your brother or am I?"

"I'll do it. Watch her for me?" Jimmy asked. Balthazar rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh but Jimmy was already too used to the act to care. He snapped his fingers and the hallways changed for him. He opened the door and found Castiel inside their old room. Castiel didn't bother looking up, knowing who it was.

"You could have any bedroom in this whole place and yet you still stay in our old bedroom," Jimmy commented, taking the bandage from Castiel and wrapping the room by himself.

"I like this room," Castiel said.

"Me too," Jimmy said.

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"Claire pulled the cover off the mirror. I… I…" Jimmy choked and Castiel pulled his brother to him. "God, Cas, I used magic on her! I had given it up for years! And now... I've blown our cover."

"Not necessarily. They know that we were taught some things but they also think we've given up the art," Castiel said.

"And we have. Right?" Jimmy said, daring Castiel to say no.

"Of course," Castiel nodded.

"Rain check?" Jimmy sighed in relief.

"Yes," Castiel said. "My apologies-"

"Cas, it's me. I'm your twin. I know this stuff," Jimmy said, cracking half a smile out for his twin's sake. "Just be careful, okay?"

Castiel nodded as his brother pressed a customary kiss onto his forehead and left, snapping so that the hallways took him to Balthazar and Claire. Jimmy waved the door shut with a hand, lying back lazily on his bed.

* * *

><p>"So what the hell happened?" Dean asked.<p>

"Claire tried to uncover the mirror and Jimmy freaked out. He did that witch hoodoo thing- you know, the thing that chokes us and stops us from moving- on Claire," Sam said. "She wasn't choking or anything but she couldn't move and he almost threw her against the wall, like he was out of practice but Balthazar caught her before she could. I think they're lying about practicing witchcraft."

"Huh," Dean said. "So Cas coming up to us in that diner the other day wasn't completely because I'm a hot piece of ass." Sam gave Dean one of his famous bitch faces- the one that said "really Dean? Really?" Dean ignored it and pushed open the door and the Winchesters found themselves in the library.

Dean balked at the amount of books in the room and even Sam seemed to have trouble wrapping his head around the amount of books.

"So… you start on that end and I'll take this one?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and the two brothers split up, knowing they were probably going to be up all night on this one.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Castiel leafed through a journal. The handwriting was neat in the beginning but towards the end, the paper was ripped from writing too hard and the letters were uneven and the words were written not in a straight line, but like a rollercoaster. The letters were scrawled messily as if the writer's hand had been shaking, which Castiel suspected they were. Different handwritings had crossed things out and had written things out in the margins. He could barely make out the differences between Michael and Lucifer's handwritings in their mother's journal but they were there.<p>

Castiel had written in his own advice, switching out certain ingredients or his thoughts on the spell or theory. He hated seeing his own writing in the book. He shut it with a snap and tossed it to its rightful place just in time for Dean to come into his room. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember hearing a knock," Castiel said dryly.

"Knock knock," Dean rolled his eyes, stopping at the end of the bed. His eyes roamed over Castiel's bare chest and Castiel smirked, not bothering to pretend he didn't notice what Dean wanted.

"Is there something you wanted, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"You're hiding things from us," Dean accused, snapping out of his gazing.

"I don't know what you mean," Castiel said.

"Mirrors trap souls in them when they're covered. Covering a mirror that's stolen a soul prevents a soul from going to the afterlife," Dean said. "You're covering all the mirrors in the mansion. Your dad can't go into the afterlife if you keep covering them."

"And he's not going to even if I do cover them. He went to the witch so he could live forever, Dean," Castiel said. "It wasn't so that he could go to Heaven like a good man. My father had ambition."

"And you're sure that didn't get passed down? Sam told me about Jimmy's little hoodoo trick," Dean said.

"Jimmy would never hurt Claire," Castiel snapped, turning defensive. "Don't make assumptions based on your prejudices."

"I'm not-"

"Prejudiced? Please. You refuse to bed me because I'm rich. You think that I just want you as some kind of trophy thing. You think not of whether I wanted this life or not-"

"If you don't want it, don't live it," Dean snapped.

"It's not that easy, Dean. Everyone has a destiny," Castiel said.

"Screw destiny," Dean spat. "Make your own."

"Fine," Castiel growled, reaching forward and grabbing Dean's shirt, pulling their mouths together hungrily. He tore at Dean's clothes to get them off as he pulled Dean onto the bed. He lost himself in the flurry of open mouth kisses and the skin to skin contact as he and Dean fought to get rid of each other's clothes.


End file.
